


【歐賽】REBORN

by admixture



Category: Aubis - Fandom, Egyptian Mythology, Osiriset, Set - Fandom, osiris-Fandom, 九柱神, 엔네아드 ENNEAD (Webcomic)
Genre: Birth Control, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admixture/pseuds/admixture
Summary: Ø	賽特生了阿努比斯2.0Ø	只是想看賽特生
Relationships: Osiris/Set
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	【歐賽】REBORN

_快一點。_

賽特顫抖著吻上歐西里斯的雙唇，腫脹的陽物在他的軀殼裡吞噬著柔軟的血肉。  
歐西里斯的根脈以他的軀體為食，肆無忌憚地生長、蔓延到他體內的每個角落，支配了他的所有。  
暴虐的性具撕裂了他的內裏，疼痛蛀蝕著傷口，細小的枝枒在裂痕間交錯生長，止住了溢出的鮮血，構築了新生的腔肉。他的身體被酒液拆解，又被歐西里斯一針一線地拼湊、縫合。

仇恨像泥沼般一點一點地腐蝕他，而他卻與那脅迫他的惡者擁吻，腸壁的軟肉取悅著對方的陰莖，腹腔深處填滿他受到羞辱的證據。  
本是由他支配的沙子卻寄宿了渾沌的力量，被歐西里斯布下創生的詛咒。

他能感受到寄宿在沙土當中的神力漸漸地滲透進他的體內，他曾經如此熟悉這股力量，他曾經天真的以為依靠這個權能能夠維繫他與奈芙蒂斯之間的關係，如今卻化為了鎖鏈，緊緊地纏住他的脖頸，將他束縛在歐西里斯身下。

_快一點。_

歐西里斯食髓知味地磨蹭著賽特體內的敏感處，粗糙的手掌摑住他精實的腹部，將他環繞在自己懷裡。他的鼻間縈繞著賽特獨有的氣味，耳邊迴盪著他的愛語，感受著賽特體內的妥協。  
他的魔力順著鑽入賽特身軀的枝椏，一點一滴的聚集在他的腹腔，小心翼翼地配合著創造的權能在賽特的體內構築孕育的腔室。

無法控制的痛吟聲和著劇烈地顫抖自懷中傳來，歐西里斯親暱地細吻賽特的頸側，溫柔地安撫著他的不安，硬挺的陽具緩下噬食的舉動，在溫潤的樂土中靜待豐饒的到來。

歐西里斯的枝脈捆縛住他內裏的器官，騰出空間留給新生的胎兒。  
荊棘拉扯著臟器的劇烈疼痛令賽特止不住地反胃，軀體當中浸盈的生命力在撕扯間迅速地填補毀壞的血肉，酒液中綻放的花修復了他受到的所有傷害，卻沒有一併帶走他的痛苦，每一下的扯動、臟器的移位都帶來難以承載的苦楚，反覆的刻劃在無傷的軀體上。

賽特感到全身失力，內臟又一次劇烈地位移下他無可遏止的噁心、激烈地嘔吐，猙獰的碩物此刻仍深埋在他體內，他只能在歐西里斯的懷中瑟縮著，虛弱而無力。  
酸水混雜著深褐色的膽汁濺灑在歐西里斯的腳邊，全能的生命之神卻並未因此感到嫌惡，反而向懷中顫抖的賽特探詢，「腹腔內的破損應該都在撕裂的當下立刻長出新的血肉了，怎麼了？還有哪邊沒有治好的嗎？」

歐西里斯的手掌覆蓋住賽特的腹部，肌理的線條正因為破壞與新生而逐漸消弭，細小的枝椏自寬厚的掌心下叢生，撥開他的腹腔，探入賽特的深處，尋找著任何一絲尚未縫補的裂痕。  
賽特條件反射的掙扎，卻逃不過快慾的追捕，躲不掉深入骨髓的掌控，竟然連鑽入體腔的枝芽都令他感受到難以適從的性刺激。

他由內而外都受到了捆縛，巨大的根脈牢牢實實地扎根在支離破碎的荒漠上，用生命力浸潤每一掬砂土，被生命之神視若珍寶的捧在掌心，期待著綠芽破開土壤的那一刻。

「不必驚慌，」他收緊雙臂，細品著賽特因著自己的侵入而顫抖發燙的身軀，「道路已經被打開，再忍耐一會兒就好。」

從千年以來便是如此，歐西里斯有足夠的耐心等待生命結出甜美的果實。他的根脈早已嵌入賽特的體內，他卻仍戀戀不捨的撫摸著賽特越發柔軟的腹部，「我不會讓危險的毒牙侵蝕你，賽特。你終將得著所償，你深愛的靈魂將會通過這裡重獲新生。」

賽特不停的乾嘔著，血腥與鐵蝕的鏽味充斥著口腔，他能清楚的感受到歐西里斯的花與侵入體內的權能融合，將他的血肉凝聚成腔壁，把他的神力消解為養分，耕耘成適合播種的土壤。  
歐西里斯扶著賽特的肩膀，一手抓著賽特的膝窩，就著插入的姿勢讓他翻身躺臥在地。他知道賽特已經轉化成足以孕育的軀體，他將懷上自己的子嗣，孩子將束縛他們彼此，而他將永遠佔有他的賽特。

赭色的髮絲帷幔般四散開來，隨著新一輪的抽插晃動，埋藏在紅髮間的耳飾閃著金色的光芒，一如暗沉的血海中高掛的眉月。  
賽特仰望著征服者，他的耳邊泛起嗡鳴、視線一片慘白，無意識的隨著每一次頂弄溢出吟哦。他看不清此刻侵犯著自己的兄長的面容，視線也逐漸模糊成一塊，直到淚水滑落，他才找回痛苦的根處。

作為戰爭之神，他不曾哭泣過。他看過弱小的人類在面對無可比擬的強大力量時痛哭，看過懼怕於他的敵人跪倒在他的面前請求寬恕的流淚，這些淚水來自於無能，所有哭泣的人們都不曾改變他們悲慘的命運。  
然而，他現在就如同那些脆弱的人類，甚至淪為了更為低賤的存在，委身於逼迫自己的兄長，無力抵擋對方慾望的侵入。

他只能任由歐西里斯索取，只能受到強者掠奪，只能張開雙腿、卑微地請求，為自身的無力哭泣。

荊棘在交合間不斷的蔓上賽特的軀體，鋒利的棘刺在他的四肢、脖頸，甚至是下腹與顫抖的性具上留下或深或淺的傷痕，即便被歐西里斯撤去，也會重新攀上賽特的身軀。在留下的割傷被治好之前先畫下新的蹤跡，彷彿是歐西里斯在下意識的通過這種方式反覆確認懷中愛物的存在。

歐西里斯俯身親吻賽特，唇舌熱烈地探入他的口中，細膩的捲起賽特瑟縮的軟舌，舔弄他腔內的軟肉，掠奪他的呼吸。他噬虐的感受著擁抱自己的軟肉隨之抽搐、收緊，近乎窒息的痛苦像電擊般刺激著被操幹到失神的賽特，他的雙臂掙扎著意圖扯開歐西里斯的禁錮，指甲刺抓著歐西里斯精壯的上臂，留下點點血痕。

「──嗚！唔唔……」  
賽特白晢修長的雙腿在歐西里斯的壓制下無力地痙攣，硬挺的陽具在濕潤的後穴內鼓動，陶醉於美妙的慾望。感受到賽特的掙動逐漸減緩，歐西里斯體貼的在一次挺入後，暫時放開賽特被吻得紅腫的雙唇，同時釋放在賽特的深處。  
熱烈的愛液澆灌在溫潤的沃土中，歐西里斯專注的看著賽特緊閉的雙眼在種子播入體腔時驚懼的瞪大，暴欲的身影刻骨銘心似地倒映在血珀色的瞳眸。

混濁的白液沿著柱身與腸壁間的縫隙滿溢而出，填滿賽特的後穴，湧入孕育的腔室中。歐西里斯輕柔的愛撫賽特的乳粒，另一手覆蓋在賽特的腹部，那裡蘊含著自己的種子。

他促使了自己的種子與賽特的血肉融合，喚醒埋藏在其中等待降生的生命。賽特警恐地看著自己的腹部迅速的撐大、鼓脹，他感受到體內出現一個不同於自己的肉塊，它吸收著自己的神力與歐西里斯傳入的生命力而脹大，不受他控制的擠開他的肚腹，拉扯他的經脈折磨他的神經。他的雙腿在恐懼與痛楚下掙動著，卻被歐西里斯壓制，碩大的權笏甚至仍埋在賽特的穴道中。

_沒有時間了。_

賽特在夢中看到阿努比斯向他走來，死亡在他的身軀上留下青腫的痕跡，失去靈魂的肉體僵化、開滿腐敗的紅花。他看到男孩倒在歐西里斯的掌下，阿努比斯的Ha逐漸凋零、枯萎，他迫切的想要挽回逝去的孩子，痛苦地扑倒在歐西里斯的神像跟前，顫抖的親吻神像冰冷的腳趾，向神祈求著重生。

他的神識漸漸回歸，意識到歐西里斯正坐在地上，雙手扶著他的頭顱，摩娑著柔順的赤髮，令他更深的吞吐自己的物什。

「──？！唔咳！唔嘔……」  
賽特跪伏在歐西里斯的腿間，口腔被硬挺的陰莖填滿，脹大的腹部中孕育著受到最高神的神力澆灌的種子，在戰爭的漠土上迅速的抽長。  
歐西里斯的手指卡著賽特的嘴角，猙獰的巨物在他的咽喉內滑動，磨破的嘴角流下血絲。一瞬間異物侵入的麻痛與酸脹隨著意識的清醒一下子在他的喉嚨引爆，令他不住的想嘔吐，卻更深的吞入餘下的柱身。

「賽特，我很高興、」歐西里斯在收縮、抽搐的口腔內流露充滿欲望的低吟，寬厚的手掌摑住賽特的後腦，「你的身體記住了享樂的方法。」  
歐西里斯愛撫著賽特，荊棘自他的周身破土而出，盛開的紅花在蔓向賽特時迅速凋萎，結成黑色的果實。  
「我會盡量降低孕育的危險，但我們的孩子所欲求的比我所設想的更多。」

歐西里斯低沉的聲音幽幽地傳來，但賽特並沒有多餘的精力應付身後的威脅，硬質的果實抵向流著珠液的穴口，歐西里斯注意到賽特的僵硬與顫抖，伸手環住賽特的脖頸，隨著果實侵入賽特的後穴，將陰莖更深的埋入賽特的咽喉。

「──！！」  
疼痛與快感的刺激令賽特發出無聲的尖叫，探入穴道內的果實隨著越發深入逐漸熟成、變大，在穴道內緩緩的推入，擠壓著敏感處的神經。  
一枚枚赤色的花朵也隨之凋落、結果，一顆顆的順著根脈擠入賽特的體內。

賽特粗喘著，漲大的果實在穴道的彎處廝磨，懷著身孕令他的腸壁變得異常敏感，體態亦越發柔軟，也令侵入的異物更順暢的打開他。  
果實接二連三的穿過穴道的蜿蜒，圍繞著孕有Ha的腔室，尖銳的棘刺自果實的表皮長出，刺破環繞著的壁肉，劇烈的痛苦襲向賽特，他卻受到歐西里斯的掌控，連尖叫都埋沒在捅入的陽物當中。裂口湧出的鮮血與果實互相交融，化為新的血肉與養分，為腹中的胎兒迅速的吸收。

賽特在浪潮般割裂軀體的痛楚下無力地癱軟，虛弱的身體支撐不住懷有胎兒的重量。在脹大的腹部即將摔落在地之際，歐西里斯鬆開了桎梏，將賽特攬入懷中。

歐西里斯溫柔的對懷有他的子嗣的賽特傾訴愛意，賽特無力的聽著，卻無法理解歐西里斯對他、對子嗣的執著，一切都偏離了軌道，一切都脫離了常態。他被捲入癲狂的漩渦中，他為埃及的奉獻化為烏有，他在乎的妻子背叛了他，他摯愛的孩子在死亡的幽谷徘徊，他敬愛的兄長與國王成為了壓迫與掠奪他的侵略者。

賽特猛然吐出混濁的黑血，無力的身軀快速的失溫，失衡的力量在體內衝撞、撕扯他的軀體，劇烈的排斥反應令他七竅流血，頭暈目眩的癱倒在歐西里斯的懷中。  
歐西里斯皺起眉頭，他一手扶著賽特的腰際，一手化為樹脈硬生生的侵入賽特的腹部，調和著反過來攻擊賽特的力量。

龐大的神力與異質的權能難以消解與融合，歐西里斯在漫長的試驗當中便已經知道了這一點，所以他盡力的將奈芙蒂斯的權能轉化為賽特能夠接受的型態，不停的用自身的能力修補賽特所受到的傷害，黑色的濃稠血液仍然斷斷續續的自賽特的嘴角溢出，但是反噬的速度實在太快，即便歐西里斯是掌控生命的至高神，也有力所不能及之處。

「如果失敗了，」歐西里斯在漫長的謀劃中已經知悉所有可能的風險，並且也清楚應當如何取捨，「這個東西不要也罷。」

斷斷續續的悲鳴從遙遠的地方傳來，像是野鹿臨終前的哀泣。  
賽特感受到歐西里斯的生命力正逐漸從修復自己的軀體，轉向攻擊體內的異質。

他意識到，歐西里斯並不在乎阿努比斯。

生命之神強使破壞者孕育、甚至誕下他的子嗣，但是歐西里斯對賽特的一切行為目的卻從不在此，好似下一刻他們的孩子墮入冥界他也不為所動。

為什麼？

『你現在需要做什麼。』

為什麼他什麼都做不了，只能一味的被剝奪、被索取。

他身為武神，卻敗倒在歐西里斯手下任由他侵犯；他掌控沙漠，此刻卻連歐西里斯的指縫都無法穿過；他嚮往自由，卻像禁臠般匍匐在歐西里斯的身下。

『你能做什麼。』

那麼他究竟為了什麼而受苦，為了什麼而捨棄自身，出賣自己的肉體、張開自己的雙腿，這麼做究竟換來了什麼？

……他還能有什麼選擇？  
不等拉的帆船駛過冥界，阿努比斯的Ha就會先腐壞，他們的孩子將萬劫不復，就算是偉大的太初之神也帶不回逝去的亡靈。

除了歐西里斯。

他沒有猶豫的時間，沒有思考的餘地，沒有反擊的力量。

他深刻的意識到，他無法承受再次失去阿努比斯的風險。

如果不接受歐西里斯的條件，他將失去一切。

歐西里斯感受到原本橫衝直撞的力量，正受到賽特自身的神力壓制、吸收，他立刻轉換自己的力量，從旁修復賽特身上仍未痊癒的其他傷害。

漸漸地，失去平衡的力量被緩解，胎兒周圍圍繞著若有似無的力量，小心翼翼的護著體內的嬰孩。

歐西里斯不住地勾起一抹笑，他的賽特是如此的堅強，如此的強大而美麗。  
他親吻賽特沾著血汙的嘴角，雙手緩慢而有力的抓住賽特的胯骨，在他尚未從險些喪命的調和中回過神時倏地挺入，沉溺在賽特因著孕育而更顯柔軟的穴道，狂暴的交合甚至不再分出心神顧慮受到賽特如此完善保護著的胎兒。

然而賽特並沒有意識到自己花費了龐大的神力保護腹中幼孩，他下意識的想著不能再任由歐西里斯的侵入，雙手推嗓著試圖阻止殘暴的侵虐。

他已經一無所有，他不能再失去阿努比斯了。

他哭著拜託歐西里斯離開自己體內，聲嘶力竭地哀求著歐西里斯停下，卻發現自己的身體在矛盾的感受性快感，陰莖在兩人的腹部間磨蹭著，下意識地騎上歐西里斯燒炙的陽物，引導著對方頂弄體內的敏感點。  
他的痛苦與矜持在熾燃慾火面前無所遁形，他的保護欲與毀壞欲來回拉扯著他的神經，他希望腹中的怪物在歐西里斯的性暴力下消失，又極力的想避免傷害落在他所愛的孩子身上。

隆起的孕肚隨著野性的交合而晃動，歐西里斯炙熱的陰莖享有著他的臣服、他的浪蕩，隨後以更強烈的頂弄回應這份激情。  
賽特斷斷續續地哀鳴著，一手護著鼓脹的肚腹，一手虛握著歐西里斯的小臂，熱情的吟曲引導歐西里斯走向快慾，哀慟的淚水使他更加渴望。

祂們比人類有更崇高的力量，卻也比人類有更深沉的慾望。

他知道他會為了賽特陷入瘋狂。  
但他不介意步入瘋癲，因為歐西里斯知道，在瘋狂的盡頭他將得著所望。  
這場溫柔而殘暴的性愛中，生命與死亡彼此纏繞著，束縛著彼此。

白液妝點著賽特的下腹，賽特的手依然緊緊護住孕肚，意識不清仍試圖阻止所有可能的傷害。

見時機成熟，歐西里斯一揮手，大量的荊棘自四面八方湧來，充斥整個空間，圍繞著賽特集結成柱，荊棘爬上賽特的軀體，細小的棘刺扎入他的四肢與軀幹，將他的雙手交握、捆縛在胸前，卻小心翼翼的避開孕肚，離地懸吊在半空中。

一旁的卡諾卜罈下長出細長的根脈，一同被荊棘捲入賽特的身邊，無力抗拒的賽特如受傷的幼獸般虛弱地低鳴。隨後，一根細長、尖細，銘有象形咒文的藤蔓在渾沌中穿梭，轉眼間迅速地捅穿卡諾卜罈，並刺穿賽特的側腹，捅入他腫脹的孕腹中。

湧入體內的熟悉靈魂令賽特雙目圓睜，不屬於他的悸動在他的體內與自己的心音交雜著，賽特貪婪的感受著阿努比斯的脈動，暴欲的希冀腹中嬰孩的毀滅。

彷彿為了回應賽特的願望，荊棘化為利刃，剖開了賽特的下腹，鮮血混雜著初生的幼兒墜落。

「不要！！」  
賽特呆愣著看著折磨他的怪物脫離自己的軀體，隨後猛然意識到那是自己摯愛的血肉，發狂地掙扎著要救下孩子。

歐西里斯為了他的信仰陷入癲狂。  
荒謬、危險，怪誕的荊棘中，嬰孩柔順的躺臥在一片叢生的赤色花朵上。

賽特摔落在地，下體仍鮮血遍布，卻依舊匍匐著、顫巍巍地爬向被花朵捧在中心的嬰孩。  
他佈滿擦傷與劃痕的手探向嬰孩，感受到細小的微風拂過他顫抖的指尖。

賽特縮起身子，抱著重生的孩子痛哭失聲。

他終於走到了這一步，卻再也無法自渾沌的泥沼中掙脫。

「他沐浴著我們的鮮血與愛戀重生。」  
歐西里斯慢條斯理的走向賽特身邊，剛經歷分娩的劇烈創傷下賽特低垂著頭，迴繞著他的鋒利荊棘劃開蒼白的肌膚，深褐色的鮮血自他的股間蔓延開來。

「賽特呀，我滿足了你的願望，」歐西里斯虔誠地跪在賽特身側，手掌撫摸著嬰孩的頰側，「你是否也應當回應你的諾言？」

賽特的瞳眸喪失生氣，他原本可以挽回一切，他曾自欺欺人地以為只要阿努比斯回來，他就可以斬斷捆縛他的枷鎖，將逼迫、羞辱他的罪人切成碎塊，令他再也爬不起來。

他原本以為他終於可以自由。

為什麼。

為什麼無罪的我們卻要承受痛苦。

清澈的淚水滴落在嬰孩的頰側，獲得新生的孩子因著麻癢感皺起眉頭，隨後安穩的入睡。

歐西里斯，你究竟想要得到什麼？

賽特無力地跪倒在噴濺著鮮血的棘林當中，重生的嬰孩無罪的躺在他的大腿上安睡。他脫力地靠在歐西里斯的身側，赤色的長髮遮蓋住他的表情。

「我很高興，」歐西里斯親吻著依靠在一旁的愛人，「賽特，你將永遠屬於我。」

直到死亡之中。

END.


End file.
